United States of Western Arctic
|+'United States of Western Arctic' |- |'Official Languages' || English |- |'Other Languages' || Iroquoian |- |'Capital' || Washington |- |'Area' || 4 923 710 km² |- |'Population' || ~ 835 000 |- |'Independence' || ? |- |'Currency' || USWA dollar |} United States of Western Arctic (USWA) is a federal democratic republic primarily situated on European shore of North America, bounded to the Gulf of Mexico to the west and Atlantic Ocean to the south. USWA has land frontiers with Canada, Huron, Ontario, Oregon and Texas. It shares the North Pole with Oregon and Texas. Geography Coordinates of USWA are 104°W - 19°E , 67°N - 90°N Climate The climate is arctic / subarctic, 39% of the surface area being glacier. Big cities: *Washington, 75°N 41°W, January -19°C, July +8°C, annual precipitation 1483 mm *New York, 74°N 37°W, January -15°C, July +7°C, annual precipitation 948 mm *Miami, 71°N 93°W, January -4°C, July +11°C, annual precipitation 493 mm Arctic bases/towns: *Kansas Base, 85°N 45°W, January -29°C, July -2°C, annual precipitation 87 mm *Covington, 80°N 42°W, January -20°C, July +2°C, annual precipitation 14 mm Extremes *Warmest place in July: Homestead, Florida, +11.4°C *Warmest place in January: Miami Beach, Florida, -3.1°C *Coldest place in July: North Pole, -7.6°C *Coldest place in January: Pilot Knob, Arctic, -42.9°C *Record high: Knoxville, Arctic, +30.5°C (August 11, 1993) *Record low: Great Bend border station, -70.1°C (February 2, 1975) Cities Most populous settlements in the USWA (as of 2005): *Miami, Florida (71,000) *New York, Pennsylvania (60,000) *Boston, Massachusetts (39,000) state capital *Baltimore, Maryland (33,000) *Washington, DC (29,000) federal capital *Jacksonville, Florida (28,000) *Norfolk, Virginia (26,000) *Charleston, Carolina (25,000) *Philadelphia, Pennsylvania (23,000) state capital *Providence, Connecticut (23,000) *Portland, Maine (21,000) *Cleveland, Arctic (19,000) *Bridgeport, Connecticut (19,000) State capitals not in list above: *Wilmington, Carolina (17,000) *Orlando, Florida (15,000) *Hartford, Connecticut (14,000) *Richmond, Virginia (11,000) *Augusta, Maine (8,000) *Brunswick, Georgia (7,000) *Huntington, Arctic (7,000) *Annapolis, Maryland (6,000) *Lewes, Delaware (4,000) *Concord, Vermont (4,000) Transport Road USWA has 50,689 km of public roads, 18,442 km of which are paved. There is one freeway (19 km length), part of Interstate 1, connecting Miami downtown to the North Miami suburbs. Interstate road scheme, major roads *I-1 Key West - Miami - Orlando - Jacksonville - Brunswick - Savannah - Charleston - Wilmington - Richmond - Washington - Baltimore - Philadelphia - New York - Bridgeport - Providence - Boston - Portland - Bangor - Ontario *I-2 Brunswick - Macon - Atlanta - Chattanooga - Oakdale - Huntington - Wheeling - Cleveland *I-3 Baltimore - Harrisburg - Bellefonte - Pittsburgh - Wheeling *I-4 Oakdale - Knoxville - Kingsport - Roanoke - Lynchburg - Charlottesville - Washington - Annapolis *I-5 Bridgeport - Hartford - Springfield - Worcester - Boston *I-6 Montauk - New York - Bethlehem - Reading - Harrisburg - Hagerstown - Washington *I-7 New York - Albany - Syracuse - Rochester - Buffalo - Erie - Cleveland - Columbus - Cincinnati - Louisville - Evansville - Cairo *I-8 Atlanta - Greenville - Charlotte - Greensboro - Roanoke *I-9 Atlanta - Augusta - Columbia - Florence - Wilmington Rail USWA has one major railway and several minor branches. The main line is electrified, with the speed limit between 140 and 200 km/h, depending on section. Main Line: *Miami - Naples - Fort Myers - Lakeland - Orlando - Jacksonville - Brunswick - Savannah - Augusta - Columbia - Charlotte - Winston-Salem - Greensboro - Durham - Richmond - Fredericksburg - Arlington - Washington - Baltimore - Philadelphia - Trenton - Newark - New York - Stamford - Bridgeport - Waterbury - Hartford - Worcester - Boston - Lawrence - Concord - Portland - Lewiston - Augusta - Bangor - Eastport Other electrified lines: *'New York Bypass': Newark - Yonkers - Stamford *'Boston Bypass': Worcester - Lowell - Lawrence *'Buffalo-Coast Line': Buffalo - Rochester - Syracuse - Utica - Albany - Yonkers - New York *'Potomac-Coast Line': Brunswick(Maryland) - Washington - Annapolis *'Atlanta-Appalachian-Coast Line': Atlanta - Gainesville - Toccoa - Clemson - Greenville - Spartanburg - Gastonia - Charlotte - Fayetteville - Wilmington Category:New Coordinates